She was taken by the Darkness
by ShotGuN Eleck
Summary: It is 17 years later and Jacks daughter Revena is now 15 years old. Little do they know there is something in the drakness waiting for her. this is my first fan fic
1. Chapter 1 Revena

I do not own NBC

...

It has been 17 years since that one Christmas were Jack thought he could take over the holiday. Now Santa is back in his own holiday world and Jack and Sally were soon married shortly after that. Two years later they have a beautiful daughter named Revena. Revena mostly resembles Sally except she has pale white shin and dark reddish hair and she is known as the Pumpkin Princess which she always thought was a stupid name. Revena is now 15 years old and attends Halloween Town High School. But little does she know that her safe little life is about to be taken away from her.

…

It's Friday morning and Revena lied there in her bed. "REVENA wake up you have school today" Sally yelled as she entered the room. Revena moaned she did not what to wake up. Sally could see this so she grabbed the covers and tossed her out of bed (and of course Revena crashed on to the hard floor because of this).

"AAAWWWW! WHAT THE HELL MOTHER" her yelled.

Sally could not stop laughing, "I'm sorry honey but that was the only way I could wake you up. Now start getting really."Sally said.

As Sally left the room to go make breakfast Revena went to her closet and took out her uniform. Her uniform looked like the day class uniform from Vampire Knight except the bow was orange and there was a silver crest with a pumpkin with vein enwrapping it with the letters HTHS (Halloween Town High School) running across it. She would were her French tie on brown boots with black over the neck socks.

The one thing she would always wear was the necklace her father gave her on her 13th birthday. Its chain was really a black ribbon with a gold pumpkin charm in the middle. This was the item her cherished the most.

Revena looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked great for today like she always does. She then frowned thing _I wish I didn't have school today _because she know right after school she had to go help her father and the major and his son Danimn with the plans for this year's Halloween which was in a week from today.

Revena really dislikes Danimn. He has the biggest ego you will ever see and he won't stop hitting on her. He also the one main reason why Revena does not want to go to school today because she knows he will not shut up about he is most interesting and handsome person in town (which his not because he resembles his father to the very last detail).

Revena sigh and headed down to breakfast. For breakfast were the usual eggs and French toast with milk which was Revena's favorites. Then Revena noticed something.

"Hey, were is Father" Revena asks.

"He went to Christmas Town to get some for the Major. He will be back before you come home from school Honey" Sally replied.

"That's strange …"

"WHAT!" sally said?

"Nothing, Never mind just thinking the myself" Revena replied

"Well I'm off to school see you later Mother" said Revena

"Ok Honey have a good day" Sally said

With that said Revena grabbed her bag and headed out the door. When she left Sally just stood there with a really worried look on her face.


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

**It took forever but hear is the second chapter.**

**Please NO flames!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBC**

* * *

Revena was walking along the side of the road the same way she always goes on her way to school. It was your average sunny day here in Halloween town. Revena's mood was starting to lighten _well at least it's a nice day _she thought but that all changed when she looked at her watch on her cell phone.

7:55am "OH CRAP! I only have five minutes to get to school, go to my locker to get my books, and hope to god I don't have to deal with Danimn along the way_."_

With that said Revena broke into a fast run speeding past all the homes and stores.

She looked at her watch again to check to see how long she had left. Little did she know that a dark figure just appeared in front of her.

WHAM!!! Revena crashed straight into the figure in front of her and she fall to the ground. "AW! Man I really need to pay more attention… OH! I am really sorry s-" before she could finish the man lifted Revena back on her feet.

At this time she opened her eyes to see how she crashed into and then helped her up in a blink of an eye. It was a young man about her age but maybe a year older, he had raven black hair and neon purple eyes. Before Revena could say anything else she blinked and the strange boy was gone.

Revena was just downright confused, she had no idea who he was and why he just suddenly vanished. She stood there for a really long time, her mind in a daze.

About a few minutes later she remembered why she was running like a mad man in the first place and looked at her watch on her cell phone.

8:30 am "OH DEAR GOD, I AM REALLY LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Revnea at the top of her lungs. Revena said nothing more and just sprinted.

At Halloween Town High School…

The principle of Halloween town High School was sitting at his desk going different kind's paper work. The principle hated doing all the paper work because he would have mountains of it and no matter how hard he worked the mountains never seem to be getting smaller. (poor guy)

The phone next to him starts to ring and he growled and picked it up.

" I'm really busy this better be important" said the principle

"Sir, Revena Skellington is here and wait is outside" replied the secretary

"Ok, thank you Mrs. Arkvem, send her in" said the principle hanging up the phone.

Revena walked into the office and took a seat looking tired as if she just ran a marathon.

"So Ms. Skellington I hear you were over half an hour late to school without a proper accuse and not to mention this is the third time this year" said the principle.

Revena looked down for a minute then looked back up. "I'm really sorry Sir I crashed into someone one my way here and then he suddenly vanished, I guess I was really dazed about the whole thing" said Revena.

"Well Ms. Skellington that's still not a proper accuse for why you were over an half an hour late today even thou I have to amide that is really bizarre but then again folks around this town are. Still that is not a proper accuse." said the principle.

"I know Sir" said Revena as she lowered her head.

"Well then, for being over half an hour late to school today you will spend 2 hours after school today putting away books in the library." said the principle.

"But Sir, I have to go to the Majors house right after school today to help my Father with this year's Halloween" said Revena

The principle just sighed, "I'm really sorry Revena, but you should have thought of that before you decided to be late for school today."

"I understand Sir" said Revena

"Good, now head back to class." ordered the principle.

Revena slowly got up from her seat and walked out the office to her next class.

_How I'm I going to explain this to my father, he will not be happy when I do not show up after school. THIS DAY COULD NOT GET ANY WORSE!!!!!!!!! _Thought Revena not knowing that in the shadows nearby there were two neon purple eyes watch her… and waiting for her.

**OH NO that can't be good… or could it?**

**I promise things will start heating up in the next chapter.**


End file.
